Insanity, Love, and Akatsuki Do Not Mix Well Together
by Kalafina94
Summary: I glared spitefully at the girl next to me, who gave me a sheepish grin as she tried shrugging through her bindings. "If we ever get ourselves out of this mess, you are going to be the first person in this world that is going to die, Hailey." "But I didn't do anything! It's not my fault these people are total sex Gods and attracted my attention so quickly!" We are so going to die.
1. Chapter 1

**Here we go~! The rewritten version of Where Are We?, now renamed Insanity, Love, and Akatsuki Do Not Mix Well. Please ENJOY~!**

**.**

**. . **

**. . .**

**. . . .**

**Summary:** I glared spitefully at the girl next to me, who gave me a sheepish grin as she tried shrugging through her bindings. "If we ever get ourselves out of this mess, you are going to be the first person in this world that is going to die, Hailey." "But I didn't do anything! It's not my fault these people are total sex Gods and attracted my attention so quickly!" We are so going to die.

**.**

**. . **

**. . . **

**. . . .**

**Quote: **_People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true. That's how they define _"reality"_. But what does it mean to be _"correct" _and _"true"_? Merely vague concepts…their _"reality" _may all be a mirage. Can we consider them to simply be living in their own world, shaped by their own beliefs?_

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

**. . . .**

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Naruto. Right now, I only own my Class Ring, an Itachi ring, and an extreme addiction of wanting to brutally murder Sasuke because he is a pompous jerk.

**.**

**. .**

**. . .**

**. . . . **

"Hayden, watch out!"

Out of instinct that I had quickly learned to trust, I dropped to the ground, my heavy bag that was filled to the brim with books crushing my chest to the cold, wooden floor as something green whizzed over my head and bounched off the brick walls with a loud _crack_. I blinked a few times as the green thing rolled to a stop in front of my face, red stitches and green surface staring me in the eyes innocently. I ignored the strong urge to sniff distastefully at the smell of dirt that was filling my nose. It smelled good after it had rained for awhile, but definitely not after having to sit in one place for so long and being trampled on by dirty feet.

I scowled darkly at the object and picked it up, jumping to my feet awkwardly as my bag bounced uncomfortably. I threw a dark look to the girl behind me, who was rubbing her head nervously as she waved her glove at me. Her companion looked slightly nervous as she stared at the ground, determined not to make eye contact with anyone.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Kill me?!" I asked in annoyance as I threw the ball at her. She caught it easily and gave an indignant huff, pointing at her friend, who was looking anywhere but at me.

"It wasn't my fault this time! I'm completely innocent! She's the one that didn't catch the freaking ball!"

"Maybe the reason she didn't catch the ball is because she's new to playing Softball and you're more advanced in skill-level! You've had professional help; she hasn't! Use your head, you dumbass!"

She snorted and crossed her arms, the glove on her left hand making it somewhat difficult. "If I push her to her physical limits, then maybe she'll get better quicker! She needs to be able to catch what I throw!" Hailey started nodding to herself, as if she were pleased with her answer and that she knew she was right.

I grumbled under my breath at the stupidity of my sister and noticed my phone on the ground some feet away, resting against one of the many maroon mats that was attached to the walls all around the Gym. When the hell had it fallen out of my pocket? I picked it up regardless and groaned at the tiny crack that had appeared in the corner. "Lovely. Another reason for my parents to bitch at me. This was a brand new Galaxy phone, too!"

Hailey skipped to my side and looked over my shoulder to see what I was complaining about. She grinned widely at the thin, but wide, crack. Bitch. She had no right to laugh at me. She went through phones more often than I did, her record remaining a solid six phones as of last year. "Good luck surviving tonight, Hayden," She chirped.

I slapped her upside the head and narrowed my eyes at her. "You're going to be there with me, too, you idiot. If I'm going down, you're going down with me."

She rubbed the back of her head with her glove. "You're so nice, Hayden," She said sarcastically. "Showing so little concern for your younger sister and saying things like that."

"I don't need to show concern for something that doesn't need it. You're fine, Hailey. Suck it up." I snatched her glove off of her hand and shoved it into her chest. "Put your shit away so that we can go. We have a shift tonight at the Center for a few hours."

I didn't really bother giving her any other options in the matter. I couldn't very well leave her here at the school for fear that she would burn the place down the first chance she got and also because I just didn't want her killing that poor freshman with her drills. Nobody deserves to go through that shit before the season even starts. That'll send all the new girls coming into to high school Softball running for the hills. Then we wouldn't really have a team, would we?

Hailey scowled at the thought of working. "Why can't you just do it? You're better at working with kids than I am!" She pointed a thumb at her friend. "Besides, I'm busy practicing."

I arched an eyebrow and gave her a "Are you serious?" look. "Where the hell have been these past fourteen years? Living in a gutter? And no, you are not staying here. We've got things to do and I sure as hell am not leaving you here."

"I only say that because all those little brats listen to you like you're their mother! " She pouted at me, hoping that her puppy-dog look would get me to cave in to her request to stay with her friend.

I was actually really bad with kids. I can probably bet the only reason she thinks that I'm good with kids is because she's only seen the rare moments when the kids will listen to me because they are in a good mood and has missed the majority of the time they are evil little brats.

"It's called intimidation. Kids scare easily, so if you scare them, they will know better not to cross you for fear of their life." I looked over her shoulder to lock eyes with the tiny girl nearby. "Go on home, Alyssa. You're done for the night."

"I love your logic in earning a kid's respect, Hayden," Hailey said, sarcasm heavy in her voice as she waved goodbye to her friend, who had immediately complied to my request and said her quiet goodbye before she high-tailed it out of the Gym.

Remember when I said that I didn't want Hailey to kill the poor freshman with her drills? Yea, that girl's gonna get caught either way. No one escapes Hailey once she sets her mind on something. She _always _gets what she wants. I just tried to delay the girl's future pain.

"I learned from the best," I stated as Hailey dropped her glove into her badass Softball bag and shouldered it.

She smirked and pointed to herself. "Me?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "You wish. I meant Kc, but if it helps you sleep better at night, then go ahead and think that you taught me how to scare little children shitless."

We both walked out of the Gym, passing a group of girls that were chatting loudly about who knows what. One of them noticed us and broke away from the group, rushing towards me with a wide smile and hugging me enthusiastically. I patted her head good-naturedly and shooed her back to her friends, never breaking my leisurely walk out of the school that was my own personal Hell.

Hailey pointed to the girl. "See?! That's exactly what I mean! You're good with kids!"

I slapped her hand. "Stop pointing," I snapped. "It's rude. And Maria isn't a kid. She's the same age as you."

Hailey rubbed her abused hand as we walked down a side walk that was surrounded by a majority of trees, pouting at the red mark that was slowly beginning to form. "You don't have to hit me so hard," She mumbled dejectedly. "I was just trying to make a point."

"I wouldn't have to hit you for every little thing if you would just learn your lesson the first time I did it. You would be in better shape if you would just listen to what I say." And no, I wasn't talking about her body weight. Hailey was as skinny as a freaking rail and never gained weight, no matter how much she ate in one serving.

Her hand trailed up to her shoulder, which I had thoroughly bruised the other day when I was throwing with her and was the punishment she got when she wasn't paying attention to me. Instead, she found watching the next door boys riding their dirt bikes around and acting like such hotshots more interesting than us practicing together for once. She deserved it, anyway. She shouldn't have looked away from me to begin with.

"That wasn't very kind of you," She attempted to scold. "You couldn't of just thrown a handful of dirt or grass at me?"

I shook my head. "That wouldn't of grabbed your attention. I know you too well. The ground was too far away and I was feeling ridiculously lazy at the moment and I had a Softball in my hand, so..." I trailed off, figuring that Hailey could piece together the rest of my thoughts.

She threw her hands up to the clouded, grey sky, wincing as her shoulder was jostled a bit too harshly with the movement. "I give up." She gave me a look. "I just can't win against you, can I?"

I gave her a shit-eating grin that would've made my best friend proud. "No you cannot."

OoOoOoO

"That's not fair, you cheater! That's against the rules!" I shouted at Zack, who had violated one of my many unspoken rules. I picked up the small, black, plastic ball that had rolled into the back of my converse and held it protectively against my chest, ignoring the strange looks that I was probably getting at the sudden display of femininity that I so rarely show.

He shrugged his shoulders. "You dodged it, didn't you?" He smirked. "Why are you complaining? You're still in the game, aren't you?"

I growled at him and ducked under a ball that had been aimed at my head. One of the kids with shaggy blond hair tsked in irritation and scowled at me as I picked up that ball as well. "Face shots are so against the rules, you freaking jerk."

He grinned at me and launched a ridiculously fast curve-ball at my middle. I yelped and twisted out of the way, the ball just barely missing my hip. Most of the boys on the other side of the small Gym laughed at the frightened sound that had escaped my lips.

Said lips twisted into an evil sneer and I nailed of the boys in the leg with one of my balls, costing him the rest of the game since this was our last one for the night. He gave me a glare and plopped his ass on the ground, huffing and crossing his arms.

"This is Doctor Dodgeball, Hayden," Zack said mockingly as he followed my every move like a hawk. "This is a game of war. And in a game of war, it doesn't matter if you get nailed in the face. You're still dead!" His arm snapped out from behind his back and I jumped as high as I could, tucking my knees up to my chest to dodge the ball that passed underneath me. I was starting to see the importance for all of those jumping boxes exercises we had to do during Softball training camp...

"I thought this was supposed to be _King_ Dodgeball," I complained as I managed to get another one of the boys, a tall blond, out by hitting his feet. I was so going to make Zack eat his own words for teaching me to aim at people's feet when playing Dodgeball last week. I still needed to extract my revenge for the prank he pulled on me a few days ago, anyway...

Zack gave me his best sneer. "I make the rules, son!"

"I'm not a boy, man!" I kicked off the two corner walls to dodge an incoming fast-ball and just barely avoided stepping on Hailey's fingers. She scowled at me from her laying position on the white, tiled floor, having gotten out early on in the game.

I grinned victoriously. I just did a totally badass ninja move right there. And I just pulled a leaf out of Zack's book. Freaking bastard was really flashy with his dodges and loved to show off with his high and wall jumps. I learned from the best.

Our little game of Cat and Mouse—apparently Zack thought this was a game of mine to tease him, so he made an extra effort to just barely miss the part of my body that he was aiming for and having me running all over on my side, hence the name—continued on for a very _long _time. I had managed to get every single boy out on the other side, which just left me and Zack to face off. I was so screwed.

Dodging could only get me so far and as far as I knew, Zack was only messing with me and wasn't really trying to annihilate me. Stupid bastard. I didn't really have a strong arm at the moment and Zack's flexibility wasn't helping my situation. So, I did what any girl would do when they were playing Dodgeball and were too spent to continue playing anymore.

I dropped my ball, walked to the middle line, made sure that my toes were just barely off the line, and turned around, crossing my arms and waiting for the inevitable. I glared at the maroon wall across from me, ignoring the surprised looks that I was currently getting from the little midgets that were sitting on the ground.

Zack seemed to be pretty good at reading my body language because he outright laughed at me and continued doing so for a few minutes. I glared at him over my shoulder, not entirely amused by his laughter. He snickered into his hand, made a show of himself walking in slow motion and swinging his arms like he was some swag hipster towards me, and flicking the ball at my back, lightly hitting me in between the shoulder blades.

A collective groan from the kids on my team was heard when I was finally declared out. I had a sneaking suspicion that I was their best bet in finally defeating Zack's team in Dodgeball. My reputation as the only girl who willingly plays Dodgeball with that beast of a man preceeds me, I guess.

Pulling out my phone, I realized that it was nearing eleven, meaning that our shift was just about over. I looked around for Hailey, spotting her a second later in the same position that she was in for most of the game. It didn't look like she was going to be moving anytime soon. I narrowed my eyes and marched over to her as the kids cleared out of the Gym, heading towards the main room where some famous Florida rapper was performing. I grabbed her ankles and hauled her out of the Gym, her cries of pain and complaints falling on deaf ears as I grabbed my stuff, dropping her on her tailbone by the doors, and started exploring the rest of the building for her own shit. She treated this place like it was her own room...

I had found her bag hiding behind one of the chairs in the crowded main hall after I had dropped her off by the front doors and threatening her to stay put to go hunting for her shit, with all of the room's occupants head-banging to the music that was currently being performed and the heavy vibrations of feet being stomped onto the wooden floor as the tremors pulsed up my body. I wasn't entirely surprised when I found Hailey's jacket hanging over one of the bathroom stalls and I found her shoes in the manager's office unsurprisingly. Now I just had to find her bandanna. I couldn't leave without that thing. She would throw the biggest bitch fit the world has ever seen.

I came across my friend, Kc, who was a graduating senior as of this year, standing in the game room, which was connected to the Gym and the main hall, by one of the three pool tables that sat in the room. She seemed to be looking for someone as she kept turning her head left and right to try and find who it was that she was looking for.

I tapped her shoulder and she turned her head, brown eyes brightening when she realized that it was me. "Looking for someone?"

"Actually, yes, I am," She said brightly, flicking a piece of short, dyed, black hair with blonde highlights behind her eye. "Do you know where Damien and Bre are?"

"Did you check the bathrooms?" I asked immediately.

She cocked her head to the side, amusement evident on her face. "Must you always think they are doing dirty things whenever I cannot find them?"

I shrugged. "You never know with those two. They were giving each other lovey-dovey looks earlier and I thought I was going to be sick. It's so weird to see Bre showing her love to someone after I've only known the sadistic and masochistic side of her for two years."

Kc laughed, her child-like laughter filling my ears and almost making me want to smile at her. "You have a point there," She said, beaming at something over my head. "I've gotta go. I think I see them right now." She gave me a hopeful look. "I'll see you tomorrow for the picnic?"

_Oh shit...I completely forgot about that. _

"Maybe. It just depends if I get my check tomorrow after work so that I can pay you back for carpooling me and Hailey. My boss can be such a dick sometimes..."

Kc patted my head sympathetically, smiling pleasantly. "I hope he is going to be nice to you, then. We would all love for you to be there. " She waved a hand as she started walking away. "See you later!"

I waved my hand half-assedly and I was about to go drag my sister away from some poor guy that she was no doubtedly flirting with despite my threats of her death before Kc suddenly ran in front of me and forced me to a stop. I looked up at her in confusion. What did she want now?

"I almost forgot!" She exclaimed, reaching into her Lolita outfit's breast pocket and pulled out a tiny red box with black trimmings on it and handing it to me. "That is for you."

I eyed the box suspiciously. Usually when Kc gave me things, it was either as a sort of compensation for something I did for her or if it was for a special occasion. Right now, neither fit the necessary requirements. "What's this for?"

"It's a present," She stated simply, as if it explained everything. She seemed pleased with her remembering to give me the strange box. Kc had a horrible memory most of the time and I guess her successfully giving me this little box boosted her ego a bit.

I glowered at her. "I can see that, but why are you giving it to me?"

"It's your birthday present."

Funny. Last time I checked, my birthday wasn't for another two months. I pointed this out to her.

She gave me a sly wink. "Just take it. You'll like it. I promise." She was gone before I could question her further, her baby blue, lacy dress disappearing around a corner.

I frowned at the box and carefully opened it, holding it away from my face as if it was a bomb just waiting to explode. My eyes widened at what was inside and I brought the box closer, my earlier suspicions long gone.

A _huge _ring was resting on top of black velvet. And I emphasize on huge because it was just that. It looked like a man's ring. I pulled it out and turned it around in front of my eyes, examining it in fascination.

It was a pretty ring that was made of silver and had a pretty purplish-grey front, a single black Kanji symbol etched smack-dab in the middle. My Japanese lessons with a friend of mine filled my mind and I knew instantly what the symbol said.

Now, I wasn't stupid. I knew exactly what this ring was and _who _it belonged to. I had recognized the ring instantly once I had set my eyes on it. However, there was something bothering me.

I looked up at the place where Kc had vanished to. "Where the hell did Kc get Pein's ring?" I murmured quietly, thoughtfully, as Hailey caught sight of me and started towards me. "These kinds of things aren't sold in any stores in any of the surrounding states..."

**There you go, everyone! Saved, edited, and completed! Until next time!**

**-KalafinaJ**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the second revised chapter of my newly renamed story. *Smiles sweetly* I was immensely proud of the last chapter as I hadn't rushed things and took things slowly and look how it turned out! I'm seriously proud of this new arrangement. **

_Blah, blah, blah _is Jen's text messages / my thoughts.

**_Blah, blah, blah _**are my replies back to her.

**Please enjoy~!**

**.**

**. .**

**. . . .**

**. . . . **

**Summary:** I glared spitefully at the girl next to me, who gave me a sheepish grin as she tried shrugging through her bindings. "If we ever get ourselves out of this mess, you are going to be the first person in this world that is going to die, Hailey." "But I didn't do anything! It's not my fault these people are total sex Gods and attracted my attention so quickly!" We are so going to die.

**.**

**. . **

**. . . **

**. . . . **

**Quote: **_I knew that from the first time I had to kill my comrades…Kill a Kiri ninja as a Kiri ninja. What does that make me? Am I a friend or foe? What is my purpose and my position? Where do I go? Where can I go? I'm well aware that my entire life has been one giant lie._

**.**

**. .**

**. . . **

**. . . .**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto unfortunately. I wish I did…**

**.**

**. . **

**. . . **

**. . . . **

I aimlessly twirled the ring that Kc had given me three nights ago around and around on the chain necklace that I had found in my little sister's room a few hours ago. Hailey sat on her bed, which was vertical to mine, messing with her phone and painting her nails a neon yellow at the same time. I really didn't like that color. Who would bother wearing such a color? It was too bright and attention-grabbing in my opinion. Then again, Hailey _thrived _in attention. She loved having people's attention on her. I guess it made her ego bigger than it already was...

I looked down at the harmless looking comic book that was sitting on my lap, the book already opened to the first page and just so happening to be completely associated with the ring that was in my hand. Bold letters stared me in the face as two characters appeared to be facing off against each other, one looking extremely maniacal and the other as emotional as a rock. Guess that makes us somewhat the same. I've been told that numerous times by a whole bunch of people, enemies and friends alike.

_Naruto..._

I sighed in aggravation as I placed the book on the floor beside my bed, taking extra care to not drop it carelessly on Hailey's huge ass box of make-up. The book wasn't really mine and I'd rather not have to explain to the librarians as to why there was lipstick and eye-liner markings all over the front of the page. That would be nothing but a huge pain in my ass.

I ducked my head when I saw something sailing at me and felt said something clip the top of my head before crashing into the wall. It was a notebook. I glanced at Hailey, who was the culprit of the flying notebook, and saw that she was giving me an annoyed look.

I picked up the notebook and tossed it back to her bed. "What was that for?"

"You're sighing is starting to piss me off. Quit it!"

I rolled my eyes. How did I not forsee _that _one coming? "I can't help it. I'm bored as hell."

She gave me a disbelieving look and pointed at the piles of books that sat around me as I laid on my favorite red comforter. "We just got those from the library two hours ago! How are you bored?!" Her eyes widened as realization finally knocked her upside the head. "Don't tell me you've already finished them, have you, Hayden?"

I indicated to the messily stacked pile of Bleach and Soul Eater books. "I've finished those." I held up the five Naruto books that I had also gotten. "I just haven't finished reading these."

She gaped at me and started to fake cry pathetically, waving her own books around in the carelessly. "That's not fair! I haven't even gotten through my first book!"

I frowned at her childish behavior. "Quit waving those things around. That's going to fly right out of your hand and hit me in the face and then you'll be a dead annoying bitch." She squawked at that part and stuck her tongue out at me. How childish. "I've been wondering something. Why the hell did you get so many books if you despise reading with such a passion?"

Her face took on a thoughtful look and she shrugged. "I didn't want to look like the idiot next to my sister, who was struggling to carry all of the books that she wanted to get, and have others think that I was stupid since I was carrying one measly looking book. So I got as many as I could." She smiled sweetly at me and showed me all of the non-fiction books that she got.

My lips curled in disgust at the thought of reading those books. "Those things are boring as shit. Someone with your attention span couldn't possibly get through the first one."

She pouted. "That was mean. I could probably do it if I set my mind to it."

"Very rarely do you set your mind to anything, Hailey," I said as I leaned my back against my ribbon-covered wall and picked up the 50th volume of Naruto. "You're too lazy to really _do _anthing productive."

"I can be productive when I want to be!" She complained. "I just...don't feel like doing it most of the time."

"I rest my case."

A loud crash was heard from downstairs, followed instantly by yelling of two different parties, and I sighed in unison with Hailey. "Looks like they're at it again."

Hailey wrinkled her nose in irritation at the loud shouts at were echoing up the stairs and into our open door. She hopped off her bed and slammed the door shut, sighing in satisfaction when the noises dimmed immediately. Checking the time on her touch screen, she crawled over her bed and poked my arm.

"It's only a quarter after nine. You want to go somewhere?"

I blinked slowly at her. "If you weren't my sister and I had only just met you a few short days ago, I would've thought you would be hitting on me."

She glared at me. "Quit taking this perversely! Leave that to me." I face-palmed at that. She _would _say that. "No. What I mean is do you want to go into town? Meet up with some friends, perhaps? I think the Haunted Jail is unlocked right now if Trevor did what I asked him to do a few days ago."

"You asked him to pick the lock on the Haunted Jail's door?" I asked skeptically.

She nodded her head. "Pretty much."

For some odd reason, I didn't have that much trouble picturing Hailey asking her friend to do that. She got a kick out of a having a loyal servant like Trevor, who would practically go to the end of the world to gain Hailey's affection. Unfortunately for him, Hailey already had a love interest and he was a total dick. I didn't really like Trevor since his methods for getting Hailey's affection were too extreme, but I would prefer him over the dick that Hailey liked.

Weighing my options, I remembered that I still had that Spanish assignment that I had yet to complete, plus that 300 point essay for English that was due in a couple days. So, do I act like the good little student that I was or do I get the hell out of this house and go scare the shit out of little children at the Haunted Jail in town?

Shit. That wasn't too hard. Haunted Jail for the win!

I shoved my homework in my already messy binder and threw it into my likewise messy closet, somehow managing to find room amongst the bunches of boxes and unfolded clothes that were placed unevenly inside. My only worry was that I would be able to _find _that binder again later on. I could care less for Spanish since the teacher really liked me for being at the top of her class and since I had earned an A, plus a shit-ton of extra credit points, on the final, but English...well, that was a whole other story. It was somewhat important, but then again, it really wasn't. However, I feared the wrath of my grandmother more than I did of my mother, so I made the wise choice of deciding to complete the assignment once I got back and pull an all-nighter to get at least half of it done.

"You should get rid of some of those things in the closet, Hayden," Hailey said as she frowned at the boxes. "You barely even touch the stuff that's in them."

"I don't get them out for a reason, Hailey," I said as I closed the doors. "It'll be a cold day in hell before I let my parents throw away all of my Naruto, Bleach, and Soul Eater shit. They'll have to go through me to be able to reach all of my precious items." Hailey sighed at the possessive note that had crept into my voice as I hopped over her bed to get to mine.

I pocketed my phone and unlocked my window, Hailey turning off the lights and throwing the room into total darkness. She locked the door before she came back over to me as I slid the window opened and carefully took out the screen on the other side, sliding it under my bed so that it wouldn't get damaged in any way. We didn't want out parents suddenly barging into our room while we were out, so we both took extra precautions to make our absences a secret from them. It was a good thing that our lock wasn't one of those locks that you could turn with a fingernail. You needed a specific pick-lock to get our door open and Hailey just so happened to always carry said pick-lock in her pocket wherever she went to prevent our parents from getting ahold of it. It was pretty much a win-win situation, with the favor on the two of us instead of our parents.

Stepping out onto the slightly slanted roof with Hailey close behind, I realized that it was starting to drizzle, making walking on the tiles hazardous if my recent clumsiness accidents had anything to say.

"You couldn't have picked a better night, Hailey?" I grumbled sarcastically to her, my voice quiet enough to where my parents, whom appeared to be taking their arguments out in the open garage door, couldn't hear me over their fighting, but Hailey could still make out what I was saying.

She grinned sheepishly at me, rubbing rain water out of her eyes as thunder boomed above us and the rain started coming down harder than before. "Sorry. I didn't know that it was supposed to rain tonight. I guess the weatherman lied once again."

"Some words of advice: NEVER trust the news channel anymore. It's nothing but a bunch of bullshit nowadays," I whispered as I eased myself across the roof and checked over the ledge for our neighbor's trash can that I had no doubt would be there. Yep. Still sitting close to the house. The perfect place and position for Hailey and I to sneak down on.

Slipping my legs over the gutters, I slowly lowered myself to the lid of the trash can, Hailey keeping a steady grip on my arms in case I grew unsteady or if I decided to take a sudden tumble. Once I was positive that I had a good center of balance on the lid, I had Hailey release my arms and started helping her climb down from the roof.

We both snuck around my step-dad's badass, grey truck and peered around it, catching sight of our parents instantly with their flailing arms and obnoxious voices.

"They aren't that into the argument," Hailey whispered into my ear. "They'll notice us instantly if we tried sneaking across the driveway."

I nodded in agreement with her and yanked her arm sleeve, tugging her behind me as I turned around and started to head around the duplex that was connected to our own small apartment. "Let's sneak around the back. The curtains are closed in both houses and nobody will see us unless they come outside for God knows what reason."

I was suddenly thankful to the fact that the family next door always stayed on a strict routine of going to bed at a decent time. It was definitely helping us in sneaking out of the house. Lucky us.

Our converse made slippery noises as we ran across the grass, our house slowly disappearing behind us as stopped by the road to check for cars before continuing our steady jog into town. We finally stopped when we reached one of our favorite restaurants, The Nook. That place was the _shit_. They some of the _best _hotdogs and hamburgers the world has ever known. It's kinda a shame that this tiny restaurant just so happened to be placed in this shitty town when it could've made it big in other places, like in California or New York.

Hailey cursed violently when a speeding car zoomed by and splashed dirty water on us as we were passing the gigantic, white courthouse. While she was busy cursing the man to the deepest pits of hell in her loudest voice yet and giving the stopped car at the stoplight the middle finger numerous times, I scowled at the nasty water that was clinging to my person, trying to shake it off. I only succeeded in getting even more rainwater on me when I had accidently tipped over a bucket that was hanging by a hook and the freezing ass water drenching me.

"I fucking hate my life," I growled as Hailey finally finished her ranting. She snickered at my misfortune.

"Poor you," She teased. "Now I'm not the only one that's really suffering!"

I glared at her before I Gibbs-smacked her. "Let's hurry the hell up. I don't want to get sick just from standing in the rain for so long."

"But you very rarely get sick," Hailey pointed out as she caught up with my brisk pace. "I think the worst you've ever gotten was an upper respiratory infection."

"I don't want to break that streak now," I said as I threw a rock angrily at a passing car that splashed more water at us. It missed the back shield by an inch. I thought it was a pretty damn good throw on my part. Especially since that car was going twenty over the speed limit. "I despise getting sick."

My pocket suddenly gave a violent vibrate and I resisted the urge to laugh at the ticklish sensation. I pulled my phone out and saw that it was a text message from Jen.

**Hey, bitch! Hurry your ass up and get to the Jail! There's something here for you!**

I forgot to mention. Jen and I have nicknames for each other. None of that lovey-dovey shit, though. Our nicknames are rather...mean and somewhat insulting. Plus they fit our personalities very well.

_Hey, skinny whore! Calm your tits! I'm getting there!_

**Whore. Are you walking at a snail's pace or are you actually hurrying?**

_Fucker. I'm actually going your normal speed for once. I'll be there in five minutes!_

**Good. See you then, asshat!**

_Until then, bitch face!_

"You two have a strange relationship," Hailey commented as we left town and walked down a _very _suspicious looking road. I turned my head to see that she was peering over my shoulder.

"That's our way of saying nice things to each other," I snorted out before giving her a look. "You and Sammy are another story entirely from Jen and I."

Hailey scowled at the name of that particular girl. "She's nothing but a bitch now," She grumbled. "I don't take orders from some bitch who thinks she's some hotshot that can beat me at anything and everything."

A cold breeze blew into our faces, sending ice-cold rain into my eyes and causing me to flinch. The ominous trees around us gave creepy groans as the harsh wind attacked their frail, old trunks. I warily eyed the looming, intersecting branches above our heads, almost positive that those things were going to fall on somebody's head one day.

Hailey shivered and chattered out, "Damn it. I knew I should've brought my sweatshirt with me."

"We'll head back after a few hours. We shouldn't have to stay out for no later than midnight if the Jail doesn't have that many people coming in."

I spotted the Jail some minutes later as we exited an alleyway that I had discovered a few years ago on one of my many explorations of the town. It was a tall and forboding building, all dark in color and six stories tall. The structure was wide and spaced, with artistically broken glass windows, real cobwebs hanging from sharp ledges and railings, and a tall, spiked fence with a "Do Not Enter" sign on it. It was a pretty realistic, considering the fact that most things haunted these days looked fake as shit.

I lifted a certain part of the fence that was hidden behind a tall bush and went through, holding it up long enough for Hailey to follow after me. We climbed up the thick steps to the cracked double doors and marched right on in like we owned the place.

We were instantly assaulted with a barrage of noise that had me reeling back in surprise. covering my ears as Hailey gave a shriek and hid behind a metal, foot soldier statue. I started at the sound of laughter from one of the many bloody people that had assaulted me and Hailey as the person pressed a button on the hidden stereo by the window to stop the screaming noises from continuing. The person walked over to me, grinning ear to ear, as a hand came up to slightly smudge the supposed blood on their face.

Brown-green eyes stared at me in sadistic mirth. "We totally got you."

I scowled at Jen as she and everyone else laughed. I punched her arm. "You bitch, messing with my paranoia like that!"

She laughed at me. "Technically it wasn't my idea. I just went along with it 'cause I was bored."

"I'll kill you," I snarled.

She gave me a cheesy grin. "You love me too much to kill me." She seemed to remember something as her eyes widened and she whirled around to face the group behind her. "Sandy, would you go get that box that was sitting on the front steps when we got here? It's by that surgeon table with all on the blood splatters on it!"

"Since when do we have something like that?"

Jen shrugged. "I think the owner got it a few days ago or something. I'm not really sure. I haven't been able to come here often to really keep up with all that's been happening."

She accepted the box from Sandy and thrusted it into my hands, causing me to stumble backwards. "What the hell?" I glowered at her.

"That's for you," Jen said with a smile.

"What?"

Jen rolled her eyes. "That's. For. You," She said slowly, as if she were really talking to a five-year-old.

I threw a fake, plastic, paper ax at her that I had found by my feet. "Who's it from?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. There wasn't anybody here when we found the box. There's no sender name on it." She pointed at the paper tag on the side with a short fingernail. "It has your name on it, so we just assumed it was yours."

Finding the said paper tag, I realized that Jen was indeed right. My name was printed on the reciever spot innocently.

Curiosity aroused, I ripped the sealing tape on the top and opened the flaps, digging through the deep fluff balls of cotton until my hand chanced upon a rectangular box. I pulled the box out and took note of how nicely decorated it was. The purple bow was laced with tiny diamonds and the block box was all sparkly. I'm just relieved that it wasn't extravagantly done. Things that looked like a unicorn shit on it was not the coolest thing ever.

Jen whistled, voicing my thoughts. "Damn," She drawled. "That's one neat looking box."

"Hayden, hurry up and open it so that we can get started in scaring the shit out of people," Hailey commanded as she finally came out of her hiding spot behind the statue, reassured that the people standing in the room weren't real zombies and that they weren't going to eat her.

"Shut up," I said as I gently undid the pretty ribbon. I kinda liked the color and design and might be able to use it again for some later purpose. I pocketed the ribbon and opened the top.

My voice echoed throughout the entire, sketchy neighborhood as everyone within the Jail jumped at the volume of my voice and of the sheer intensity of furious emotion that was there. "WHAT IN THE FLYING FUCK?! HOW THE HELL DID YOU PEOPLE FIND THIS SHIT?!"

**So, yea. There's the second chapter. I know. Not as interesting. But I still like it because "Hailey" and I had a HUGE blast going to the Haunted Jail a few nights ago and successfully scaring the living shit out of any passing children! That was so fun.**

**I feel like there's something I'm forgetting in this chapter, but I can't really figure out what it is. I might just come back and fix some things in this chapter in the future once I figure out what it is that I'm missing. **

**Anyway. That's all for now! Thanks for reading. :) Ja ne!**

**-KalafinaJ**

**REVIEW! :D**


End file.
